James Kennedy - Just a Man
'Just a Man' is a Pop Rock song & the 5th song on the 2017 James Kennedy album 'Home'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. 'Just a Man' is an incredibly emotional & intimate ballad / confession / apology song with very sparse instrumentation consisting of clean electric Guitar, Hammond organ & lead vocal, all performed by Kennedy. The song is very bare with minimal musical accompaniment to the main vocal which Kennedy sang all the way through in one take and the version that made it on to the album is actually the take from the original demo that Kennedy made. The song was written and recorded during Kennedy's lowest point in 2016 and is almost an apology song to his ex-partner and all those close to him for his feeling of failing at what society projects as being 'a man'. In the song Kennedy references being a 'failure' and 'letting you down' and asks whether he is still worthy of love for 'just' being 'a man'. Whilst being a very honest & personal expression of Kennedy's vulnerability & weaknesses, the song has also resonated with many men who also feel the pressure of conforming to the 'superman' version of what they feel is expected of them by society. The song also includes the only Guitar solo by Kennedy on the album, a delicate, Blues infused melodic interlude from the gravely, heartfelt vocals which carry most of the song throughout. The accompanying video is an un-edited & uncut close up of Kennedy's face as he sings the song - with no lighting, makeup, effects or post production because Kennedy wanted the video to be as bare & real as the song and the sentiments within it. It seems as though Kennedy is about to cry in the solo but he has said that he very rarely cries and that this is also reflective of how men are well practiced at holding back their feelings & their tears. The song was the 3rd single from the album and has been known to provoke tears at live shows. LYRICS Oh baby, I’m a mess And i just can’t pretend anymore Oh baby, I’m sorry ‘Cos I’m just not what you’ve been waiting for I really tried to climb so high But I’ve let you down And this is all thats left So can you still love me if I’m just a man Do you still want me now you know that’s all I am I know I didn’t alwways get it right But I never did you wrong I’m just a man but I’m all yours Oh baby, I’m broken I’m just as scared as you and I don’t know the answers But oh baby, you know I love you And I always did the best I could I know that life can be so unfair And the battle’s never won But I wanna fight it with you So can you still love me if I’m just a man Do you still want me now you know that’s all I am I know I didn’t always get it right But I never did you wrong I’m just a man but I’m all yours There’s a relief that comes from failure And just watching it all crash down Now I’m naked among the ruins And all that’s left is all I really need Can you still love me if I’m just a man Do you still want me now you know that’s all I am ‘Cos I wont always get it right But I will never do you wrong I’m just a man, I’m just a man I’m just a man but I’m all yours Category:Songs Category:Home Category:James Kennedy